


You Will Be Happy

by Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm



Category: Lego - All Media Types, The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Legos, Time Travel, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm/pseuds/Blayk_ist_nichts_und_dumm
Summary: [A Lego Movie 2 One-Shot]Rex didn't disappear, he found himself back in his time, and why won't she leave. Guess in the end it's not that bad...
Kudos: 9





	You Will Be Happy

Rex wasn’t erased. He was forced back to the future. Darn multiverse screwing with him.

When Emmet had been saved by Lucy, he knew it was over, he was ready to die and become nothing more than a memory of the past, a relic. So why was he alive.

“Hey stranger! Why are you here in the dark all alone?” Rex looked at Wyld- Lucy. She didn’t remember him, of course.

“Why do you care?” The dinosaur tamer asked in his gruff tone, crossing his arms. Lucy raised a brow at him, obviously not happy with his attitude.

“Because you looked sad, and you are alone and no one likes to be alone!” She smiled at him. He revolted at that. He wasn’t Emmett anymore, this wasn’t going to work, smiles were just not his thing. Never…

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a big hug, given by the once WyldStyle.

“It’s alright mister grumpy man! I think all you need is a hug.” He sighed heavily at that. After a second it started to actually- feel good…

Without realizing it Rex had hugged back, and started to cry. He was supposed to be a man, he was supposed to be tough! So why was he crying?!

“Aw poor guy, so hug-starved. We got a place for you to stay and party it up some if you want to come along.” She told him. At the moment that did sound… very nice.

“Yeah, I’d like that…” For the first in awhile, he understood himself- Emmett- more, and finally-

“You will be so happy there!” Yes, yes he would.


End file.
